Save The Angel From Dakrness
by Kimaza-Ketoro
Summary: Danny was just your average 6 year old. she loved her family and pets, but tragety struck and her fathr was killed ina car crash. Her mother and Her lived it through but nothing was the same. years after the accidents, things were happening.
1. Chapter 1

_The Sky Cries for Us_

I wish you could've stayed with me,

Even just a little longer,

So you could hold me close and keep me safe

And shield me from the sky that cries around us.

Someday, maybe,

You'll return and take my hand,

And lead me through this world of pain and misery

Back to the light I once knew

Chapter 1

Pain… pain is all have I've Felt for 11 years to this day. I stood shaking as a hand came down to slap me hard, leaving a red mark. The person that is connected to the hand is yelling;

"Why The Fuck did you do this?! You've ruined my life you little BITCH!! YOU KILLED HIM!! Why did you have to be born as my rotten bitch of a daughter?! Why couldn't you be more normal like everyone else! Why…"

This person kept on swearing and yelling as they kept on slapping and punching me. This person unfortunately would be my mother. 11 years ago, I was a happy 6 year old that couldn't wish for anything else, other than a happy family, great friends and a great life. But everything changed when my father was killed on his way home by a drunk driver. He had been working late that night, calling us and telling us that he was working late and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. I understood, but when the police came by, telling us that my father was killed on impact from the accident, I went crazy and cried, and cried hard. I even cried at school the next day at school and had to have my mother come pick me up. After that, my mom didn't attend the funeral so I had gone with my aunt and uncle and their 2 children. After that, my mother went into depression for a while, started drinking, taking pills, doing drugs to keep her mind off my father and started a side job as a stripper, bringing home guy after guy every night. They wouldn't leave until the next morning while I was usually waiting for the bus. When I was at home every night, there would be either fighting or my mom and the guy of the night having sex in the next room.

For a while, I would be staying with my aunt and uncle so that I wouldn't have to deal with my mother. They knew that I hated living with my mother after my father's death so they talked to me and I told them that I wanted to live with them, but then my mother caught wind of me talking to my cousin about it on the phone and told me that they were brainwashing me, and that they wanted me to just live with them so that they could put all their misery on me. But, I didn't believe her, so she had banned me from ever stepping foot in any family house and told me that I couldn't visit them, talk to them, or even IM them. Told me that her family and my father's family only wanted to blame us, so I left it alone and haven't really talked to them at all since.

It was about 2 years after that when she met my step father, Eddie. I thought that my world was finally changing and that I could finally have my mother back from the depression that's has had her since my father's death…. Boy was I wrong. Not only did marriage make her worse, but that's when everything went downhill for me.

About a couple years after the marriage, I got tired and stopped trying to tell my mother that Eddie was making her worse than she was before he came, but every time I did, she would yell at me and tell me;

"You don't know what you're talking about you little brat! He's not what you think you hypocrite!! Now get out of my sight!"

That's when I just stopped trying to help her. And that was when I was 11. But when I was 12, that is when the beatings started. First with slapping, then moving up to bigger things, like; hitting, punching, kicking, etc. they would get worse every day and every year that I lived with mother.

So now, here I stand in my room, standing still as a statue. I knew that something was wrong and dint want to stick around long enough to find out. But when my mother just stopped slapping and hitting me, and left, I saw that she had left my door opened. I knew that this was my only chance to close it, but I have learned from past experiences to not close doors on mother. She then came back with a… whip in hand?! I then realized that she was drunker tonight than any other night and that she had a lot of anger to let out on… guess who… me!

'Oh fuck! Where'd she get that from?! Wait… let me guess, my worthless of a step father who thinks that he can treat her with anything and let her get away with it and have fun with it.' I thought as mother snapped the whip in the air,

"Turn around you little bitch of a no good doing daughter of mine! And pull up your shirt while you're at it!" she snapped as she cracked the whip again.

I did what she said and for about 5 minutes, I didn't hear anything, but that all changed when I felt the first sting from the whip hitting my back. Feeling the cold air and the blood pulsing through my veins felt like ice running down my back, she whipped again, causing me to hear my skin rip on impact. She kept swearing and whipping until I couldn't take it, but held up my resistance.

It was quarter to one by the time that she had stopped whipping me and left with an evil laugh, with me on the ground, trying to stand up. I stood up once I knew that she had gone down stairs. I ran to my door and quickly shut it, in case she wanted to come back for a second round of whipping.

I walked over to my dresser and dug around until I found the alcohol that I had hidden to clean my newest bruises or cut I get. I placed it on my bed while I looked for the few bandages that I had left.

'I can't believe that mother knew about these, but I guess that she didn't want a dead body on her hands…' I though as I pulled my shirt off and unhooked my bra to investigate the damage that was done tonight.

I was astonished to the cuts that littered my back. I just couldn't believe that a mother could do this, but I thought back to what she was saying earlier and thought better of it. So I just shook my head and started cleaning up the cuts the best I could.

'I can't let mother win… not this time or ever!' I thought as I wrapped my cuts up and put a new shirt one. I went straight to bed. It didn't take long for me to sleep, but before I did, I muttered;

"I didn't kill him mother… it was the monster that was drunk and killed him. I'm not the monster that killed him…." I drifted to sleep and didn't finish. With my father coming to me, haunting my dreams, like he does every night as I sleep and listen to him, as I have done when I was younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I awoke with a start. I half expected mother to come barging in, telling me to get off my big ass and get ready for school and the other half I was grateful to have to change, get ready for school and leave before they notice that I'm still in bed.

As I was getting dressed, I noticed a smell that I rarely smell anymore; breakfast. I pulled my hoodie over my head as I was thinking about why mother would make me breakfast. I grabbed my backpack; and stuck my laptop, IPOD and cell phone in it, hiding my laptop and quietly opened the door and tip-toed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. After I saw myself fit to go to school today, I quickly, but quietly went down stairs and sat at the table.

I noticed that mother was cooking some bacon and eggs in one pan and making toast at the same time. She turned when I moved my glass to get some milk.

"Oh hi honey, would you like some bacon and eggs before you leave for school?" she asked in that mother tone that I know was totally fake and that she was fighting a massive hangover.

I just nodded my head before saying;

"Actually, can I take that to go? I have to be at the school early to get a project finished for history class…"

I just looked at her as she was taking in my lie.

"Okay dear… I'll see you after school than." She said, before putting some bacon and eggs in a container and handed it to me, but not before saying;

"You better be passing history, but if I get ANOTHER phone call from the office, telling me that my daughter isn't passing a class, that she needs to graduate, I'll be really upset with you… and you know the consequences of not passing a class…" she handed off the food and just went back to making breakfast and humming.

I quickly leave before Eddie could stop me, but I was out of luck today I think. I hear Eddie yell out of the house, right before I jump into my pitiful thing of a truck. I start the engine right before I heard a knocking on my window.

"Damn you Danny… go inside and eat breakfast!" Eddie yelled as I looked to the house to find my mother looking at him with a stern look that said, 'leave her alone for now'. I pealed out of the driveway as Eddie was shaking his fists into the air, like he was going to punish the gods.

It was still brisk, and the northwest winds were picking up, like I heard on the radio as I turned into the student parking lot that all the juniors and seniors only used.

I looked down at the clock as I was turning my engine off and saw that I was about an hour early… again. I sighed and as I got out, locked my truck up the only way I could, but slamming my door shut hard enough to lock the doors, even though, I had to climb in through my back window to get back in.

As I was walking towards to school, I noticed that the wind was crispier than yesterday when we went to church. Leaves were flying all over the place as I stopped to watch some kids running around, laughing and having a good time playing in the leaves.

'Man… I think that winter is coming early this year, instead of being late…' I thought as I continued to walk up the path again.

I was walking when I felt myself collide with something hard and fall to the ground. I gasped out in pain a little, but not enough to see that I was in pain, but surprised instead. I looked up to see that a young man was standing in front of me, looking down right at me. He had light-brown hair that was shoulder length and he was wearing a DC jacket that I had seen at the mall a couple of months ago. He held out his hand and said;

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry."

I just looked at him while brushing myself off.

"I'm okay, thanks though for caring…" I say, but want to take back what I just said, but when I look at him, he doesn't look that at all offended.

I look away and watch the children that are still playing like there's not a care in the world. I pulled my hoodie closer to me as I thought about the marks on my neck and covered them up before he could see them. And it looked like he didn't at all. I quickly grabbed my bag, slung it over my shoulder and started walking when I heard him say;

"Hey… um… do you know where the main office is? I'm kind of new here…"

I turned around and nodded before looking at him fully. The wind was blowing through his hair, making him look lighter colored, making him look a little cute.

'Wait what?! Why am I thinking this? Even now?! What the fuck?' I thought as I shook my head and nodded towards the front doors and turned back around, but not before saying;

"Come on, I'll show you to the front office."

I started walking again, heading for the main doors, with this new kid right behind me. I noticed that the wind was getting rougher when we walked through the doors.

"Well, there's the office. I guess that I'll see you around then…" I stated, pointing to the office doors.

He mumbled thanks as he walked away, to the office. I frowned as I walked away, in the opposite direction.

'why does everyone just not say anything when I help out, even the teachers here… god… and here I thought that I could get away from people like that… now I know why I rarely love being home…' I thought as I walked into my homeroom class and sat down in the furthest seat, closet to the open window.

I pulled out my laptop when I heard someone say my name.

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here so early?"

I looked to the doorway to see my best friend Mandy, from 7th grade, walking to the desk next to mine.

"Oh… I thought that I might get my history project done before it's due. And get some studying done before trig…I wasn't able to stay up that long to study. I was too tired to even try…" I replied as I grabbed my history notebook.

"Oh… well mind if I study with you? And what kept you from not working? I know that you usually study every night before going to bed… but I won't push it though…" She said sitting down and pulling out her own laptop.

I bit my lip as I thought about telling her, but decided against it though.

"Work has been getting hard lately with the 4 new people that just started and with the new management… it's been really busy lately…" I say instead, which it was true, but just didn't tell her about what happened last night.

By 8:30, homeroom was full with everyone chatting, reading, catching up on sleep, listening to music, making out in corners, etc. Mandy and I just sat there and studied the hour away and as the final bell rang for first hour, Mandy grabbed my arm, whispering;

"Dan, something's wrong with your back… if you're bleeding, please do something about it soon… please, I won't call, but if you don't anytime soon, I will… I just want you to save yourself before its too late… I mean it!"

I just looked at her retreating back as she went off to AP English. I sighed and walked outside, heading to my first hour.

When I walked into trig, I noticed that the teacher wasn't there and saw that the kid from earlier this morning was sitting next to my seat. When he looked up and saw me, he smiled and waved. I waved back as I walked over to him and smiled back, while grabbing my laptop, slinging my backpack on the chair and sitting down.

"Hey, you're that girl I accidentally knocked down… sorry about that by the way… but yea… I'm Chris and you are?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Danny and its okay… I really wasn't looking where I was going anyways…" I replied as I shook his hands, smiling.

I turned around and opened my laptop, only to find a note attached to it.

"So, what do you guys like to do around here?" He asked, looking at me with the note in my hands.

I didn't say anything as I just stared at the note in my hands from mother;

Dear Danny,

I want you to come straight home right after school. I already called your work and told them that you wouldn't be able to make it in today. I want to talk to you about something important and don't even think or even try to ditch your way out of this or there will be dire consequences. Love you and have a great day at school.

Love, your mom

I just stared at the note as I read it over and over again.

"Danny… is everything okay? You just turned white as a sheet…" Christ asked as he looked at the note over my shoulder, and then looked at me.

"Yea… I'm fine… I-it's nothing... really… thanks for being worried though…" I stammered as I folded up the note and put it in my backpack.

'What the hell would mother want to talk to me about? If it's about that fight I had with josh… than I think that I shouldn't be getting in trouble for that…but I wonder if it was that other fight I had with that other josh… hmmm…… and I really don't want to know what happens tonight…" I thought as I booted up my laptop again….

The bell than rang just as I got it running.

'Damn…' I scowled to myself as I shut it off and put it away before Mr. Breat caught me with it out again.

But I noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet.

'Maybe I could get a little sleep before class starts…' I thought as I put my head phones in and laid my head down.

As I started to drift off to sleep, I felt something slam on my desk, and call my name faintly. My eyes snapped open as I looked up to see that Stacy was yelling at me with her hands on her hips and her books in front of me.

"Hi Stacy… what the hell do you want?" I asked in a flat tone as I took my headphones off and glared at her.

"Umm… for one, you're sitting in my spot and two…I saw Chris first! So move it you Emo Girl!!" she barked as she pointed to an empty desk across the room.

"Actually, Mr. Breat had me sit here for my eyes and don't even say that I need glasses. I can see perfectly… just not far… oh and Miss Shorty-pants, you need to learn that you can't have every guy in this school to just please you, you know…" I barked back as I rolled my eyes and laid my head back down.

When I looked back up, she was red faced and glaring at me. I just chuckled and as she 'hmphed' and walked over to the only open desk, but not before blowing Chris a kiss. He looked at me and acted like he was puking, and I chuckled. Just then, the teacher, Mr. Breat came running in, sopping wet and holding his briefcase like a shield over his head.

"I'm sorry class that I'm late, but it started to rain and I had just got her when it down poured. But anyways, will you take out the homework that I assigned last week and pass it forward for me to correct…." He stated as we all passed up our work.

When the bell rang at about 9:25 am, I quickly got out of the classroom before Stacy could find me and start ranting and telling me how rude I was this morning talking to her. I ran to my locker before the traffic jam of students could slow me down. Once I was there, I was stuffing my bag into it when I felt arms encircle my waist.

"Tony! Take your hands off of me RIGHT NOW before I…"

I turned around to come face-to-face with Lucas, my ex.

"Lucas… what the hell do you want? I'm really not in the mood to talk to you." I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, while glaring at him.

"Oh, come now Danny, I know that you want me. And I know this too, by the way that you act towards me, hard to get, always trying to stay away, but I know that truth is, that you really want me dear… come on, give me another chance and I can show you a great time, come one babe…" He politely, but scare-like asked.

"Hell no Lucas!! There's no way in hell that I'm ever going to ever go back out with you. And I'm never going to forgive you either, if you were going to ask that next. After seeing you kiss Mindy, right in front of me too, I don't think that you deserve anyone. Including me! Now leave me alone!" I snapped.

His arms had somehow gotten around me when I was talking and now I was trying to pry myself free from him. But he grabbed my right wrist, pinning it to my back and pushing me up against my locker door. I then felt my back sting as his hand connected with my back. I grimaced as I swore in my head.

'God… why the fuck did I deserve this life?'

I wanted so bad to turn around and slap him, but I couldn't really do that at the moment.

"Fuck you Lucas! Now get the hell off me!" I snarl as I try to push him off, but with no prevail.

"Oh, am I hurting you Danny? Ah, well, if you go out with me on one date, then I'll let you go." I laughed as I felt him kiss my neck. I shivered in response. I then heard footsteps coming our way.

"Hey dude, when a lady says to let go, let her go!" someone snarled as I turned my head and saw that it was Chris that was walking towards us.

"Hey man! Stay out of this! This is between me and her only! So butt out!" Lucas yelled as he let my arm go to turn around and face Chris.

"Dude, she doesn't you to touch her and/or talk to her, so get lost loser. And I'm guessing that she doesn't want to go out with you either." Chris said as he stopped just right in front of us and crossed his arms and glared at Lucas.

I quickly went up to Chris and stood kind of behind him while watching Lucas. I felt my back to make sure that none of the bandages broke, but like I said earlier, it must be my bad day. I looked at my hand and swore to myself;

'Damnit!! What is up today and me being at school? God…' I thought as I wiped my hand on my jeans, but not before I saw Chris looking at me and my hands.

I looked back up to see that Lucas had already gone away.

"Hey Chris, thanks for saving me… and getting rid of him…" I said as I went and picked up my stuff that was scattered all over the place.

"You're welcome… by the way, who was he and what did he want with you? Just wondering…" he asked as he bent down and helped me pick up my stuff.

"Oh, that was Lucas, an old ex of mine that cheated on me by kissing another girl right in front of me, right after a fight that we got into and thought that it would make me jealous… it didn't, just made me want to break up with him instead… and now he's was trying to get back with me, but I told him to pretty much go date a tree…" I replied as I pick up my books once I had them all.

As I was about to walk around him, he caught my arm and said with a stern look;

"Danny, I saw that he was scratching your back, let me look at it, to make sure that you're okay. Please…"

I looked at him while I debated this.

'Should I tell him…? I don't know… I might just get him killed if I do… but what I really need right now are people that I can trust…' I argued with myself as I chose a way to tell him.

I sighed in defeat as I looked up, only to lock eyes with him.

"Okay… I'll tell you, but you have got to tell no one. I'll be in deep shit if this gets out and I mean it. I haven't told anyone else but Mandy. She only found out by accident." I sighed as I told him

I looked at him and saw him just looking at me as he was thinking this over. I searched his eyes for a sign, but I couldn't decipher the emotions that were running around his eyes.

"I was hoping that it was something like getting bullied as home… but it isn't that is it?" he asked, looking at me. I just shook my head as I looked down.

"Well, why don't we go somewhere quiet so that no one hears us talking about it… and I was really hoping that it wasn't that either… when I saw you gasp in pain when you fell to the ground, I was just wishing that I was imagining it. But it looks like I was right… how long have you kept this from everyone?" he finished talking as he lifted my chin and locked eyes with me again.

"For about 11 year's now… possible going to be soon. And Thanks… and yes I know, I have to tell people, but she's the only really parent that I have and I don't have my father, just a drunk step-father… please don't tell anyone…" I mumbled as I looked away.

'Damn, now he's going to think that I need help and all that shit… just what I need… great…' I thought as I turned away and closed my eyes.

"Come on Danny; let's go somewhere private to talk about this. I understand that you don't want anyone to know about this, but I think that maybe in the future, you might want to talk to some people about it. It would help you with Lucas and Stacy and other people like them… I'm just trying to help… please don't get me wrong… but I think that it was be a great thing to talk to another family member about this, someone that you're not living with…" he suggested as I thought about this.

"I know a spot, come on. I usually take this hour as a free hour for me… I don't even have a class this hour, so were fine… let's go…" I said as I started walking towards the doors that I used to get out of the school without being seen.

'Man… I hope that I really don't get him kill for telling him my past…' I thought as we kept walking to the spot that I use for getaways when I need them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We were sitting on the north-side end of the school, making sure that no one sees us. We sat there talking about nothing, until he asked me about my past and back.

"Umm…well, when my father was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver, my mother was horrified and didn't think that it was really and thought that it was a dream. But then she started blaming his death on me, their only child and so on. That's how this whole thing started.

Back to Mandy being the only one that knows. Well, like I said, she found out that I was being beat by pure accident and when my mother found out that she was listening, she threatened that if Mandy told, than no one would ever see either of us, meaning me and Mandy. But Mandy thought that she had a great idea and told me that she was going to tell someone and help me, I convinced her not to, and I know that she will if I don't show up one day at school…" I told this with my eyes glued to the ground and even look up at Chris.

But I didn't tell him about what Eddie does when my mother is away or even a room away from mine… I just couldn't bear to tell him. I brought my knees up to my chest and curled up into a semi-ball.

I sat like that for what felt like hours, but was only 5 minutes before I felt tapping on my knee. I looked up to see Chris looking at me with concern written all over his face. His eyes were… I don't know… but very, very captivating.

'Wow… his eyes shine like a god's...!' I thought as I uncurled myself.

"Well… I don't know what to say…but why don't you go to the cops?" he asked while looking me in the eye.

"Well… umm…umm…well you see… my step-father kind of threatened to… I-I'm sorry, but I can't. I don't even know why I'm telling you about my rotten step-father… I'm sorry, but I can't tell you… again sorry, but I don't want to lose anymore friends… I've lost so much already…" I stammered as tears threatened to spill out.

I felt like curling up in a ball and never uncurling again.

"Danny… please tell me..! No one's here to hurt you. I promise… if you don't tell me, I can't help you…" Chris replied as he lifted my chin and turned me to look at him.

I then had flashbacks flow through my mind, like a tornado whipping through the school.

I saw Eddie standing next to my bed, late at night, just smirking at me, like I'm a prize that he had just won from the lottery or a casino. Another flashback rammed into my brain, of Eddie hovering above me, touching me in places where I wanted to carve out with a knife afterwards. I couldn't take it. Not the pain of the past flowing through my eyes in seconds.

I pulled away from Chris, grabbed my things and stood up, a few feet from Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris. My past pains me so much right now and I don't think that I can tell you right now. Maybe when I'm ready, but not right now… please… you've got to understand…I don't want to lose any more people that are close to me… please… I'm so sorry… if you don't want to be friends with me, I'll understand, but please don't tell anyone what I told you today… please… I'm a dead girl otherwise… please…" I begged as I looked at him in the eye.

"But Danny, let me…" I stopped him. "No Chris, please, I'm asking you as a girl that's going to be a dead girl if I tell you right now… please… I really don't want to lose anymore friends…" I interrupted as tears were starting to spill out.

I knew that I needed to get out of there, before he sees me completely break down. I turned away and ran… ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I just kept running, not caring at all who saw me. I just kept running.

When I knew that I was at the south end, I slowed to a stop and looked around to make sure that I was still on school grounds. I leaned against a corner wall and caught my breath as I looked around to make sure that Chris hadn't followed me. Which thank god he didn't. He didn't need to see this. I sat down and leaned my head against the brick as I closed my eyes and let the tears that I've been holding since that day that my father was killed. I let them spill over.

I knew that the dam I set up to block my tears and pain has finally broke, but what I don't get is why it only took one look at my past to let that damn dam crack and let the tears break loose.

"Father… why'd you have to die… leaving me with mother… oh god… help me… I don't know what to do anymore…" I mumbled into the air as my body shook.

I then realized with shock that I forgot my jacket back with Chris.

'Damn… mother's going to kill me for sure... maybe not, but pretty damn close though…' I thought as I tried to get up.

On my 3rd try, I felt a hand on my arm, helping me up. I looked at the arm and then looked up it until my eyes connected with Chris's.

'Damn...! Now of all time…' I thought angrily as I finally could feel myself stand.

He let go and looked away as he stood there. I looked at him fully to see that he had my hoodie in his hands. He saw that I was looking at my hoodie and handed it to me, but also handed me a note.

"Danny, I'm sorry if I was too harsh. I'm sorry about that. It's just… I know what you're going through… maybe not exactly what you're going through, but close though. Read that note and you'll understand… and I will not tell a soul about what we talked about. I guess that I'll see you around then…" he whispered as he walked away in the direction that he came from.

I watched his retreating back as he walked further and further away, to the note then back at him, but he was already around the corner by the time that I turned my head back to him. I just shook my head and whispered to the air;

"Thank you for listening… I've kept this in and haven't been able to talk to anyone about it, since Mandy… thank you…"

I walked back inside after I check my watch to notice that I was going to be late for my next class and I used the door that I used to get back in.

I had just gotten past the office without being seen when I saw Lucas and Joe coming my way. When I thought that my luck was still gone, the bell rang to end the second hour and I was grateful for it for once. I ran past them, glaring at them with possible my worst glare I have given anyone, excluding my mother and Eddie and went to my locker.

I quickly grabbed my lit book and history book and shoved my hoodie on the top of my locker and put the note into my history textbook and slammed my locker shut and turned, only to find Stacy standing right behind me, with her poise blocking my way away from my locker.

"Get out of my way Stacy-snot!" I ordered

I pushed pass her, only to have her poise stop me, causing me to turn around and glare at her.

"What the hell do you want Stacy?" I again ordered as I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well for starters, I want you to stay away from my future hubby! Chris is going to be mine! And I mean it! And secondly, you're an Emo-darkness-loving-girl who has no life and wants to bring everyone down with her shit. So, get a life and stay out of my way you bitch. OH, and this is from Lucas!" she finished as she punched my in the gut, having me drop to my knees.

The words 'you bitch' were fresh in my mind as I got up and glared at her. Her eyes widened as she threw another punch, hitting me square in the gut, making me fall to my knees again.

"There you go you bitch, that's where you belong, groveling at my feet. Ha ha!! Now stay out of my way!" she yelled as I got back to my feet and stood like I just got out of bed. I glared at her while I snapped;

"Wow Stacy, you hit like a cat hits a toy, weak! I've felt way worse than anything you can throw at me though."

Stacy was wide-eyed and red in the face as I grabbed my stuff and turned around, but before I even got about two feet away, I dropped to the ground, coughing. I held my hand up to my mouth and removed it, only to find blood covering it.

'Oh god… why now… shit… how am I going to get away from her without her noticing the blood?' I thought as I tried to get back up.

I then felt something slam onto my back and pushing me to the ground. It was then when I heard Stacy giggling and saying;

"Hey, Lucas, hey Joe… you're just in time to see me beat the shit out of Danny here. And I see that you brought Chris with you. Chris dear, please watch and learn to know what happens to girls that get on my way of getting what I want, and what I want is you. So watch and enjoy."

I chocked a little as I heard Chris's name being said. I then felt myself being pulled up and my shirt being thrown over my head. Before I had a chance to get it off my head, I was shoved harshly into a locker. But what surprised me was that I didn't hear a gasp or anything, which meant that she hadn't seen the bandages.

So I spun on my heel, got my shirt off my head and shoved Stacy away and hard too. I smirked weakly as I started saying;

"Stacy… how do start by telling you this… well, how about this! You don't know who I am, or even what my life is like bitch!! You know nothing of me and don't even think about pulling that 'we were friends, we told each other our deepest secrets' shit. We may have been best friends back then, but we aren't now and I'm really happy about that. Then you wouldn't have to see what I go through every day…! And you may be rich, but you can't buy friends or even potential boys to be your boyfriends, and you know this…

Remember when I told you that I couldn't be friends with you, that school was getting in the way… well I just didn't want to lose another person close to me…" Stacy's eyes were wide, but held an emotion that I once knew, but I continued;

"And by the way, you can do anything you want, punch, kick, slap, etc to me. But like I said, I've been through WAY worse than all that in my life. And lastly, get lost you bitch-Skank before I beat the shit out of you!!" I finished as I glared at her.

I saw that whatever emotion was running through her eyes was gone and replaced with anger and embarrassment. I looked around as I heard clapping and hooting start up.

I started walking to the crowd and Chris when I felt something tug at my collar and pull me back and then threw me to the ground. The clapping stopped instantly. I felt myself being pulled up and pushed into a locker and my shirt lift a little, before I felt something sharp pierce my back. I threw my head back in pain as the thing was driven further into my back.

"This should teach you, you little Emo Bitch!" Stacy screamed as she kept driving something into my back. Different spots all the time.

The bell then rang and the crowd dispersed as they ran to get to class.

The pain was radiating throughout my back as I felt the object pierce the bandages and then heard Stacy gasp and scream a little in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself? I think that you need to see a psychologist or something, but for now, I think that I'll keep getting you back!" she laughed evilly.

She then started slapping and punching my back, and hard. I noticed that it was just us 8 people just after the bell rang again. I started to feel something slid down my back as I kept trying to get Stacy away from me.

"Urgh…! God damn… stop… please!! God damn you bitch! GET THE HELL OFF!!!" I yelled as I grabbed her wrist that was holding my shirt up on my head and dug my nails into it.

She yelped and pulled away. I turned around, only to be punched in the face. I turned my head back to glare at Joe as I felt my cheek and mouth only to find that I was bleeding from my mouth. She was standing about maybe 10 feet from me when I felt air rush passed me and I saw that Lucas and Joe had run over to Stacy to help her with her wrist, which I saw that I had drawn blood and it was dripping down her arm.

I started walking towards my stuff when I felt light headed.

'Damn… must have lost a lot of blood to get me this woozy…' I thought as I felt myself fall.

I waited for myself to hit the ground, but never made it as I felt myself being lifted and picked up. I heard some voices calling my name and talking to another person I think.

"Hey you… Yes you… come here and help me with her stuff. I can't carry and her stuff at the same time. Please help me…" the person said as I started to drift.

"Oh shit… she's drifting… this is bad…come on…" I didn't hear them finish as I had fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dream:

"Father… Father…! Are you here? Where are you? Please answer me!" I yelled into the air as I fall to my knees. I slammed my fists into the damp, cold, muddy ground as tears threatened to spill forth. I felt light hit my eyes and looked up to see someone walking towards me, with a white, flowing gown.

"Why'd you have to leave me with mother? Why…father… why...?" I yelled out again to the figure while pounding my fists into the ground.

The figure just kept walking and ignored my question. I tried to stand up, only to fall back down to my knees. I grunted as my back made contact with the ground. It was then that I had felt a hand brush against my shoulder.

When I got up and looked around, I didn't see anything close to me that could've brushed up against me. I then felt my eyes grow heavy and start to blur, like I was just waking up or something. I tried to blink, but my eyes just kept on closing on me. Then I heard something or someone calling my name. My eyes just dropped close and I listened to the voice that was calling to me. 

With Chris:

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't… I stood there with this punk called Lucas twisted my right arm behind my back while his other hand was clamped onto my shoulder, and telling me that if I move even an inch, that Stacy was going to throw Danny around until she looked like a mess and knock her out cold.

'NO!! Leave her alone you bitch! She didn't do anything to you other then defend herself…' I wanted to shout out as I watched this bitch punch and slap Danny like there is no tomorrow. But didn't…

Then I saw Danny stand up, causing Stacy to stumble backward. Danny straightened and towered over Stacy, sighing before saying;

"Stacy… how do start telling you this… well, how about this! You don't know who I am, or even what my life is like bitch!! You know nothing of me and don't even think about pulling that 'we were friends, we told each other out deepest secrets' shit, we may have been best friends back then, but we aren't now and I'm really happy about that. Then you wouldn't have to see what I go through every day…! And you may be rich, but you can't buy friends or even potential boys to be your boyfriends, and you know this…

Remember when I told you that I couldn't be friends with you, that school was getting in the way… well I just didn't want to lose another person close to me…" I saw that Stacy's eyes widened as Danny just continued after looking at Stacy.

"And by the way, you can do anything you want, punch, kick, slap, etc to me. But like I said, I've been through WAY worse than all that in my life. And lastly, get lost you bitch-Skank before I beat the shit out of you!!" I saw Danny glare daggers at her.

I turned my head around when I heard the clapping and hooting start up. I smirk as I saw Lucas and Joe go wide eyed at Danny's ranting. I saw Danny walking towards the crowd and I when I saw Stacy out of the corner of my eye straighten up and grab Danny's collar and throw her to the ground like rotten hot dog, I about lost it. I wanted to run up to Stacy and tell her to leave Danny the fuck alone. But I just stood there and watched Stacy beat the shit out of Danny.

"This should teach you, you little Emo Bitch!" I saw Stacy grab her again and slam her into a locker. Her shirt had ridden up a little and it looked like Stacy thought it would be funny to lift it up.

I heard Stacy gasp once she had the shirt up.

"What the hell are you doing to yourself? I think that you need to see a psychologist or something, but for now, I think that I'll keep getting you back!" she laughed evilly as she threw her hand back and slapped Danny with all she got.

I looked around when I saw that no one was going to stop Stacy and saw that there were only us with 3 other people that must have been Stacy's little fan group.

Stacy just went at it when I heard Danny yell out over the cheering of the little group;

"URGH…! God damn… stop… please!! God damn you bitch! GET THE HELL OFF!!!" Danny grabbed Stacy's wrist that was holding her shirt over her head and dug her nails in it.

Stacy yelled out in pain and that's when Lucas and Joe let go of me so that they could get to their 'damsel in distress' and help her with anything. It was then that I saw Joe punch her in the head. I saw he check her mouth and cheek. I saw blood trickling down her chin. She started walking/stumbling towards me when I saw that she was about to fall. I ran up to her and caught her before she could hit the ground and hard too.

As I picked her up, I yelled out to a random kid that was standing in the corner.

"Hey you… Yes you… come here and help me with her stuff. I can't carry and her stuff at the same time. Please help me…" the kid ran up and grabbed her stuff.

I asked him where the stairs were to the basement and told me that no one was aloud down there. I demanded that he show me where they were, or that he was going to end up the same way as Danny was at the moment. He just nodded at he started walking to some stairs.

I looked down and saw that Danny was drifting;

"Oh shit… she's drifting… this is bad…come on…let's go…. I need to bandage her before she dies from losing too much blood…" I ordered as I followed the kid down the stairs.

As we made it downstairs, I noted that Danny was turning even paler than before. I felt her shift in my arms.

'Whoa… god, thank god she's still alive… man she scared me for a little bit there… and I thought that today was going to be an uneventful day today too… Hahaha…' I thought as we came upon a corner that I was sure that no one would see us, even if they came down to the basement.

When I got to the corner, I set Danny down and saw that her wounds started to heal. All the blood from them was drying up and would soon be totally dry. And I noticed that my t-shirt was almost completely covered with her blood.

"Just set her things down other there and go back to class. Thank you for the help by the way." I thanked as I looked at Danny's wounds again. He quickly set her things down and went back upstairs.

I moved her to get a better look at the intensity of the back. The slash marks were back and just disgusting to look at. The burses that lined her back were just amazing to the fact that her mother could do this kind of damage. The slash marks were reopened from the fight with Stacy.

'God… I'm really starting to hate that Stacy girl! Why would she want to attack Danny… what did she ever do to deserve this??' I thought as I grabbed the bandage wraps and started wrapping the worst of the burns and slashes that looked like hell.

When I was finished, I dumped the old bloody bandages into a pile by her books and turned her back onto her back so that I could try to wake her up. The first thing that I saw on her face when I turned her back over was pure pain. Her eyes were tightly shut, her mouth was open a little and her face was scrunched up too.

"Danny… wake up! You're okay now… no one's going to hurt you. Danny!!" I said, shaking her lightly.

I looked at her face and saw that she was starting to come around.

"Thank god…" I sighed in relief.

"Ugh… dad…wait… you're not m-my dad… ugh! My head hurts like hell…" Danny mumbled as she came to. "Chris… what's happened? I don't really remember… I remember pain and blood, but… that's it…" She said as she turned onto her side.

"Danny, you're okay? And Stacy really beat you up… she reopened your slash marks and I think that she saw them too. I don't really know though…" I answered as I pulled her into a sitting position.

"Ugh… yea I'm okay and thanks for telling me. I just need a breather." She replied as she started coughing and laid her head on her knees.

I sat back and sighed with relief, knowing that she was going to be okay.

**Normal Prov.**

God… my head felt like it was split in half, then put back together with lighters in it. I looked down to see that I had new bandages in my stomach and thighs and that no blood was showing. I looked at Chris after I thought this over and blushed beat red.

"D-did you… um… change my bandages by any chance..?" I stammered as I tried to stand up. But I didn't get far before falling back down onto my butt with a loud thud after feeling something push me back down.

"Yes… because if I didn't, you wouldn't have woken up. And I… um… didn't want that to happen…" he confessed as he looked away with a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Well… thanks I guess… Well, maybe she should be getting back to class, before they send out a search party." I suggested as I stood up without any help.

Chris stood up and helped me grab my things as he handed me a piece of paper with numbers. "Well, okay… but if you need help taking care of Lucas and/or Stacy in case they come after you again, text me. Here's my number." Chris mumbled as he handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

Once I could stand straight without falling over, I grabbed my stuff and started walking to the stairwell with Chris in toe. As I walked up the stairs, I started to sway from side-to-side and grabbed the handle bar to keep still.

"Danny… you okay?" Chris asked startled

"Yea I'm okay, let's just get to class." I mumbled as I kept walking up the stairs.


End file.
